everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Cascade de Mare
Cascade Neptune is the younger sister of Triton and the daughter and child of Neptune and Salacia from Roman Mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is a Royal. Character Personality * Cascade has a real nasty temper, much like Father, and is trying to control it, but it's hard for her. * Cascade is extremely loyal to those she trusts. She's loyal to her family and close friends. * However, break her trust and she will hold a grudge for a long time. * Has trouble letting out her emotions, mostly because they are connected to her earthquake powers. * Cascade holds high respect for her father. * Surprisingly, she is not a spoiled brat even though she was spoiled endlessly by her father. WIP Appearance * Black hair, sea-blue streaks * Sea-Green eyes * Mix of tan and pale skin Abilities As the daughter of Neptune, Cascade inherited many of his abilities. Powers * Ocean/Sea manipulation: Cascade inherited her father's power to manipulate the oceans and everything in them, but at a minor level. ** Water projection: Cascade is able to project water in the forms of attacks. ** Hydrokinetic constructs: Cascade is able to form constructs out of water. ** Tidal wave generation: Cascade is able to generate tidal waves. ** Weather manipulation: In addition, Cascade is able to create and control water-related phenomena, such as hurricanes. ** Underwater breathing: Cascade is also able to breath underwater. * Earthquake generation: Cascade is also able to generate earthquakes. Unfortunately, this power is out of her control and she is still learning how to control it. Skills * Extensive knowledge on oceans: Cascade, as future Goddess of the Sea, has extensive knowledge on anything involving the sea. * Hydrokinetic combat: Cascade is extremely skills in fusing her water into combat. * Trident proficiency: Training she was small, Cascade is extremely skilled in wielding her trident both in and out of battle. Weaknesses * Lack of control: Because of her temper, Cascade has a lack of control in some parts of her powers. She is trying to get better control over her temper, but it's a lot of work. Equipment * Trident: Like her father, Cascade possesses a trident. Unknown to her, her trident also acts as something that helps control her powers. Myth How they Go :Main article: Neptune How Cascade Fits into It? It is unknown when Cascade was born, but it's guessed that she was born long after the original myths of her parents took place. Viewpoint on Destiny Despite being the youngest child of Neptune, Cascade was chosen to take his place. She was chosen most likely due to her similar nature of her father plus, she inherited most of his powers. Cascade takes her destiny very seriously and adores it as much as Heather von Olympus adores her own destiny. She will not let anyone take her destiny away from her. She will become the next Goddess of the Sea, no matter what. Relationships Family Cascade is the daughter of Neptune and Salacia, the younger sister of Triton, and the niece of Jupiter, Pluto, Vesta, Ceres and Juno. Through Juno and Jupiter, she is the cousin of Juniper Regina and Julius Jove. She also has many cousins through her uncle Jupiter, including Apollo and Diana, as two. Father: Cascade show high respect for her father and loves him very much. While he doesn't show it, Neptune adores Cascade and loves to spoil her. It's amazing that she isn't a spoiled brat and no one knows how that is. Mother: TBA Juniper Regina: TBA Julius Jove: TBA Triton: TBA Friends Marina Reef: Despite her temper, Cascade gets fairly well with the daughter of Poseidon. (WIP) Roommate Jasper Rai: Jasper is Cascade's roommate. Acquaintances Enemies Pet A gift from her father, Cascade owns a black stallion named Seabiscuit. Romance At first, Cascade saw herself straight as Apollo's arrow, but upon meeting Ayden Kīlauea when she joined Jasper Rai to go to the Dragon Stables, she reconsidered what she was. Outfits Class Schedule Quotes Gallery Trivia * Much like her father, Cascade is known for having a temper. * Like her father, Cascade carries a Trident. * Cascade was inspired by Percy Jackson, especially the loyal part, ok and his appearance. * Cascade's final name was picked by [[Airbenderfreak|'Airbenderfreak']]. * Cascade is a name referring to rushing waterfalls. Notes * Her last name, Neptune, is only a placeholder until Shadows can decide a better name. * Yes, her horse is named after the famous racehorse of the same name. Category:Characters Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Shadows' characters Category:Females Category:Roman Mythology Category:Royals Category:Work in Progress